All I Wanted Was You
by Bera-Moon
Summary: Buffy isn't coping with Angel leaving, so decides to take matters into her own hands. Set at the end of Season 3. Written to Paramore's All I Wanted Was You. One-shot. BA! R


**Well, this came to me while quite suddenly when I **_**least**_** expected it and I am quite proud of it. **

**Completely one-shot and is best read while listening to Paramore's All I Wanted Was You (my inspiration for this fic).**

**In all honesty I was a little Angry with the way Season 3 ended and Season 4 started. I know Angel went on to star in his own show and Buffy had to grow up and eventually date the abomination that is Riley, but I would have thought that she was so in love with Angel, that she would have showed at least a little more feeling and fought just a little harder. **

**But that is just my opinion though. Which has inspired this fic!**

**So, here is is.**

**All I Wanted Was You.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy OR Angel or Paramore's song. **

**P.S **_**Italics**_** are thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

BABABABABABABA

* * *

Buffy threw another glass vase against the wall, satisfied as the sound of glass breaking echoed in the too quiet room. Her frustration was getting harder and harder to vent, breaking fragile objects seeming to be the only thing that satisfied her anger into a dull ache.

A temporary measure at best.

He had been taken away from her.

Just when life had been starting to gain some kind of normalcy, her so called family and friends had intervened and sent him away.

"We only want what's best for you Buffy." Her mother had reasoned, ignoring the string of curses her daughter had exploded with when she had found out the truth.

"Best!" Buffy had exploded, her tiny body shaking with repressed rage. If her mother had been anyone else, Buffy would have struck. Her hands closing around the object which was spewing evil, trying to justify their actions, make her _understand_ why they sent Angel away.

Watching as another object followed the first, Buffy fumed. Licking her lips, Buffy was surprised at the saltiness. Lifting a weary hand, she touched her cheeks, surprised to find a trail of wetness down her cheeks. Chocking back a painful sob, Buffy crumbled to the ground.

Angel had left.

He had listened to the incorrect words of those morons and left.

For her own good.

Or whatever.

He left!

Swiping angrily at her tears, Buffy reached for another object, this time turning slightly and lobbing it through her closed and barred window. Feeling her lips curve in satisfaction as the object exploded against the metal, spraying glass shards around the room, Buffy slowly got to her feet and stumbled across the room.

Shocked and scared by her violent reaction, they had sedated her with a tranquilizer and locked her in her room, managing to bar her windows with lines of metal, in hopes that she would tire of removing them all to escape.

They clearly underestimated the determination and drive of the slayer. The broken slayer who would not stop until she got the answers she needed.

Answers only one being could give.

Angel.

The very thought of him stirred a new wave of rage which sent the slayer crashing into the metal, her hands grabbing at the bars, deftly pulling them away, exposing harsh sunlight. Ignoring the pain and blood on her hands, Buffy kept clawing at the bars, her anger cooling slightly as each layer pulled away.

Breathing in the fresh air that finally wafted in (had hours really passed?) Buffy glanced down at her attire. Days old clothing coating in glass, blood, dirt, dust. Not suitable to gain answers for the reason she was stuck in this room. Opening her wardrobe, she eyed her clothing.

Settling on leather pants and a tight fitting black halter, Buffy smirked at her choice of clothing. _Angelus would be proud_, she mused, thinking of her lover's (sorry _ex_ lover's) alter ego. Pulling on a pair of black boots, she eyed her expression in the partly cracked mirror. Running a brush through her hair, she pulled it up into a loose bun, choosing to keep her hair out of the way. Practicality would be best here.

Besides, he had seen her at her worse. Right now would be no different to those months ago when Angelus had been unleashed and broken the Slayer to an inch of her life.

Touching the silver cross resting in her jewelry box, Buffy lifted it, examining it in the harsh sunlight filtering in. Clasping it around her neck, she grinned at her reflection. The girl who stared back was one who meant business. One who would get answers.

Whatever it took.

Tucking Mr Pointy into the back of her pants, she eyed the window. Creeping forward, she glanced out into the sunlight. From her position she could see two figures huddled on the ground, their heads close together, watching her through the trees. Watching them closely for some time, Buffy sighed heavily. While it appeared they hadn't noticed the missing bars, they were watching her only escape route. Well Safe escape route anyway.

Sitting on her window seat, Buffy glanced at the sun. _Fairly low in the sky_, she thought, watching slight shadows form on her wall. _I'll wait till nightfall. Then I'll go_.

* * *

BABABABABABABABA

* * *

Four hours later, Buffy stood and stretched stiff muscles. Peeking through the bars, she spied the two people, still sitting in the same position. Throwing a smirk (and a raised finger) in their direction, Buffy eased herself out of the window and with the grace of a gymnast, leapt up onto the roof. Landing lightly, Buffy crept over the tiles to the other side. Leaning forward, Buffy lunged, her hands only just managing to catch the gutter of the house next door.

Not pausing, Buffy swung up into their roof and hurried across the rooftop, scaling down to the ground, she dropped into a low crouch. Sneaking through their backyard, Buffy silently exited into an alley and disappeared into the shadows.

Creeping through the darkness, Buffy stiffened as hurried footsteps sounded behind her. Pushing herself into the darkness, Buffy watched with wide eyes as Giles hurried past, the tranquilizer gun held tightly in his grasp. Staying deadly still, Buffy watched as Giles pulled a torch from his belt and shone the beam in a wide circle, narrowly missing her hiding position.

Puffing out the breath she was not aware she had been holding, Buffy watched as he kept moving, completely ignorant of his fuming slayer, silently following.

"She's not here. I'll keep searching and loop back. She can't have gone far"

Buffy listened as he spoke into a small device, Xanders voice following seconds later.

"No problem G-Man. As long as she doesn't take off for LA we're all good."

_Bingo_.

Buffy smiled widely into the darkness. So Angel had gone to LA. Shrinking back into the darkness, Buffy scaled a fence behind her, tumbling into another back yard. Sticking to the shadows, Buffy crept to the front of the house. Rushing to hide behind a tree, Buffy watched with wide eyes as a red car drove past before stopping and reversing, coming to stop adjacent her position.

"Buffy!" The person hissed.

Buffy stiffened at the voice and carefully leant around the tree.

"Buffy!" The person tried again, the car jerking as she testily pressed on the break.

Buffy gaped silently. Cordelia Chase was motioning to her. Glancing down the empty street and seeing nothing, she darted out from behind the tree and dove into the passenger side, the door having opened moments earlier. Pulling the door shut, she pressed herself low into the seat, jerking back as Cordelia smashed her foot on the accelerator.

"Why are you helping me?"

Cordelia took her eyes off the road for a second and glared at Buffy. "I don't believe in what they are doing. It should be your decision to not see Angel anymore. Not theirs!" Cordelia gripped the wheel tight, the car jerking with her angry movements. "I'm going to LA. I can take you that far, but after that you are on your own."

Nodding silently, Buffy stayed low in the seat. She was tempted to tell Cordelia that was where she was going, but that would be too dangerous. Her so called family and friends had drugged her and then locked her up. Who knew what they would do if they found out what she was going to do. Shuddering slightly at the thought, Buffy studied her once enemy.

She looked tired. Exhausted even. She had been through a lot though. Thrust into a world she didn't want to be a part of. Forced to watch her very pristine and expensive life shatter around her. All because she chose to have feelings for the wrong person.

The Slayers best friend.

Sorry, Ex-best Friend.

"I'm sorry Cordy." Buffy was surprised at the sincerity behind the words.

Cordelia let a brief smile touch her face, before schooling her features into strong dislike. "Don't worry about it Buffy. I'll be glad to be done with all this. With you." She paused and threw Buffy a sad smile. "No offence."

Buffy smiled back. "None taken. I understand."

Nodding in response Cordelia heaved a heavy sigh. "We're out of Sunnydale. You can sit up now."

Buffy wriggled higher in the seat, smiling her first honest smile in what felt like months. "Do they know you are going?"

Cordelia shook her head. "Xander reckons I have gone home. I made sure they saw my car drive into my driveway and then took Daddy's."

Buffy smirked. "Good thinking."

"I thought so too."

Buffy turned and surveyed the scenery. "So why LA?"

Cordelia shrugged, relaxing slightly in the seat, seemingly far away from Sunnydale. "As far as I am going to get on one tank of gas. Seems like a good place to start."

Buffy nodded and stopped asking questions. The silence washing over her like a hot shower, soothing her tense body.

* * *

BABABABABABABABABA

* * *

In a bar in the heart of LA, Angel dropped the drink he had been sipping on moments before. Watching as the glass bounced off of the counter, spilling the golden liquid, he pressed a hand to his fluttering stomach.

_She's coming_.

Standing up, he threw some money on the bar and swiftly exited. Their meeting was not going to be a good one. The less people around to witness it the better. Pulling his coat on, he strode down the dark streets of LA. Judging by the gently tingling, she was still pretty far off.

_Probably wont strike till nightfall. But, just in case…__…_

Angel let that thought linger momentarily before changing his direction and heading back to his make-shift apartment, the basement of a run-down building.

Slowly closing the elevator door, Angel surveyed his surroundings. Striding across the room, he picked up a handful of weapons and lowered them into a metal box.

_The less Buffy has access to the better_.

* * *

BABABABABABABABABA

* * *

Buffy parted from Cordelia just as the sun was rising over the city, bathing the tall buildings in soft yellow lighting. Hugging the girl briefly, Buffy climbed out of the car and stood silently as Cordelia zoomed off, zeroing in on the fierce tingling sensation low in her gut.

Lifting her head, she started walking, no real destination in mind, but trusting the direction the sensation was pulling her.

_I'm coming Angel. You better be ready for me_.

Frowning at her choice of clothing (it had to be a warm day) as the sun touched her bare shoulders; Buffy trudged on, her boots crunching lightly on the gravel path. Darting down an alleyway the second it was viable, Buffy stuck to the back streets. The less exposure she had to the main streets the better.

It took a lot longer than Buffy originally anticipated to reach him. Glancing at the flashing time above a building she frowned. He would probably be asleep by now. Brushing the thought away, Buffy moved out into the street and dashed up the stairs and into the light filled entry way. Spying an old elevator in the back corner, Buffy trudged forward.

The ride down to the lower level seemed the longest minute ever. Jumping slightly as the metal box screeched to a stop, Buffy reached forward and slowly opened the door. She wasn't prepared for what was before her.

"Buffy."

Buffy faltered on the step down from the elevator. Catching herself on the wall, she took a couple of shaky steps before straightening.

"You left me." She whispered, her voice betraying her anger of hours earlier and breaking slightly.

"I had to. You're better off." Angel glared down at his clasped hands.

"Look at me!" Buffy screeched, reaching the table and slamming her hands down on the unsteady surface.

Angel lifted his head slightly and gasped slightly as their eyes connected. She was a shadow of the girl from weeks ago (_had it been that long?_), her eyes sunken and lifeless. Her skin pale and drawn. "I had to go." He murmured, shifting slightly, his hand rising to brush against her own, pulling back as she snatched it out of his grasp.

"HAD TO?" She screamed. "You HAD to do _NOTHIHNG!_" she thundered. "Why did you listen to them Angel? Did you think what it would do to me?"

Angel felt his non existent heart breaking at the sight of her. Getting to his feet, he paced the small space behind the table. "You don't understand. They threatened me Buffy. Your _friends, mother_, _GILES_" he bellowed suddenly, startling the Slayer slightly. Lowering his voice he continued. "Did Willow tell you my soul is permanent?" At her wide eyes he shook his head. "Of course she didn't. Just something else to hold against me I suppose." He spat, bitterness radiating off him in waves.

Tasting the bitterness, Buffy stood up straight. "Permanent." She repeated, testing the word.

Angel nodded slowly and stopped pacing, too wired to move anymore. "Permanent. They threatened to take it away from me. To un-anchor it if you will. If I stayed away than my soul was mine forever. If I stayed than they would un-hinge it and I would be forever tortured by not being able to touch you. Not to mention they would kill me." He laughed, the sound coming out as a short bark. _"Have to sleep some time soul boy_" He mimicked Xander's voice.

Buffy moved to stand in front of him. "Do you know where I have been since you left?" she questioned. Not waiting for an answer she continued. "I have been locked up. A prisoner in MY own home!" Thrashing out she swung at Angel, satisfied when he easily blocked her attack and retaliated with one of his own. "They drugged me, then had metal bars installed on my window, my door. Hell even my bathroom was barred. I spent days sitting there not able to do anything other than sleep, eat and pee." She ducked as his hand lashed out, sweeping her legs underneath him, grinning as he jumped her attack and rolled his body to tackle her own.

"They drugged you?" He asked, using the momentum of his tackle to turn their bodies, so she landed on top of him. Pushing her up the second he landed on the ground, he jumped to his feet and attacked again, his body humming at the contact with hers.

"I was out of it for days. Possibly a week." She puffed. "They said it was for my own good. That I had to "detox" you out of my system." Raising a hand to brush a wayward strand of hair out of her face, she leapt back, dodging his left arm and rushing forward with her right.

In a blur of arms and legs, Buffy threw herself forward, catching Angel off guard, sending them crashing into the kitchen table which buckled under the force of Buffy's attack.

"ALL I WANTED WAS YOU!" She screamed, her hands clutching at his shirt, her body pressing tightly against Angel's, legs straddling his hips. "I wanted you." She cried, hot tears leaking out of her eyes.

Angel reached out to comfort her, surprised when she leapt up and started pacing.

"I wanted you and they took you away from me. Do you know what I want to do to them?" She asked. Shaking her head she laughed harshly. "I want to hurt them Angel. My own _mother_! I want her to suffer for the pain she has put me through. I want to laugh in their faces as I make them cry!" Pulling at her hair, she stopped an anguished cry sounding from her frowning lips.

Angel cautiously approached the distraught Slayer, fighting every urge to run and seek cover. He had never seen her like this. So unpredictable. So Dangerous. "Buffy." He soothed her name from his lips, watching in satisfaction as her shoulders relaxed slightly. "Buffy – it's Ok."

"No it's not." She mumbled, hugging her arms around herself. "I want them dead Angel. I never want them in my life again ever." Chocking back a sob (_twice in two days_), Buffy melted into the strong embrace that wrapped around her. "I want the darkness." She sobbed into his silk shirt, her arms moving to wind around his waist, crushing him against her.

"You don't mean that." He murmured into her hair.

"I do Angel. All I want is you. Forever." Buffy leant back slightly to look into his eyes. "I don't want to get old. I don't want to have kids. Hell I don't' even want sunshine. I just want you."

Angel sighed heavily. "I can't."

"Why not? You've had my blood before Angel. I _know_ how much you liked it. I'd much rather you do it anyway."

Angel stiffened. "What do you mean by that?"

Buffy snorted. "The entire Vampire population want me dead or changed. If you wont do it, I'll find some underling to do it. I want forever Angel. For-Ev-Er!" She drew the word out, hoping to get her point across. "I can't get forever being human."

"I can't let you be a Monster Buffy."

"Why not? I'll have you there to guide me, so it won't be so bad."

Angel frowned and lifted a hand to press against her neck. "I won't be able to hear your heart beat again, to hear it speed up when we kiss. To watch a blush work its way across your cheeks when I look at you. I won't hear you breathe!" Pushing away from her he moved away. "I can't do it Buffy. I know you don't right now, but you will hate me for it! When the hunger is so strong that you will be forced to take a life. A life that you have spent the past 3 years protecting from creatures like yourself!"

"It won't be like that!" Buffy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You won't let me."

Angel held a hand up, halting her move across the apartment. "You're a Slayer Buffy. Mix that with a Vampire and you get one hell of a fighting machine that even I won't be able to contain. 250 plus years or not."

"It won't be like that."

Buffy and Angel spun at the new voice, tainted with a heavy Irish accent.

Moving to Angel's side, Buffy moved into a protective stance, her body ready for action. "Who are you?" she growled.

"My name is Doyle. And I have been sent by the powers to issue you a warning dear Slayer."

Angel stiffened at the mention of the Powers. "What happened to Whistler?" he asked, reaching out to grasp Buffy's arm, throwing her a grateful smile when she relaxed and molded herself to his side.

"He has been moved to another department you could say. Anyway, back to my warning. You cannot go through with your plan Slayer."

Buffy frowned, stiffening against Angel. "And why is that?"

"It won't be needed." Doyle responded.

"I don't get it."

Doyle waved an impatient hand. "It doesn't make a lot of sense to me, but you have to be patient. What you're heart desires will transpire soon enough. Will just take time."

"So I'll be a Vampire?"

Doyle shook his head and pointed at Angel. "He won't be."

Buffy felt her mouth drop open and threw her arms around Angel. "When?" she breathed.

"I can't say. I can only tell you this much to stop you doing something foolish!" Falling into a chair beside the broken table he watched the pair lost in their own world. "Oh and Angel – you're soul, _they_ can't touch it. No one can. It is 100% yours forever and ever."

Flinching against the squeal that Buffy emitted, Angel caught her as she jumped into his arms, her legs winding around his waist, her mouth hungrily finding his own. Sighing as their tongues met, Angel slowly ended the kiss, pulling back to rest his forehead against Buffy's.

"Doyle." He called, craning his head past Buffy's (a soft purr sounding as she nipped at his neck). "I think it is time you left. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Smirking, Doyle tipped his hat and stood up. "Sure thing Boss. Oh and another thing - see you tomorrow."

Angel frowned and tried to concentrate on the words Doyle was speaking. "What's tomorrow – Buffy, luv, let me get rid of Doyle then you can continue that. And don't pout at me….stop it!" he growled, holding her in place with one hand, the other reaching into his shirt and pulling her wandering hand safely into his own.

"Tomorrow is the first day of work."

This time Buffy frowned. Turning her flushed face his direction she raised an eyebrow. "Work?"

Doyle nodded. "First day of Angel Investigations." At their stunned looks he chuckled. "Come on guys, a Slayer and a 250 year old Vampire? LA isn't going to know what's hit them." Laughing out loud at their horrified faces, he felt his laughter die down as their expression changed and their bodies moved closer together. "Right, well in _that_ case, I'll see you in a couple of days. How's that?"

Buffy pulled back from kissing Angel's collar bone to regard the man behind her. "That sound's better Doyle. Oh and tell those powers to have no one interrupt us. They owe us that much at least."

Nodding and tipping his hat, Doyle disappeared into the elevator, the groaning of the old device signaling his exit, a soft whistle trailing down.

"All I want is you" Buffy whispered against Angel's skin, smiling at the low rumble from his chest she received in response. Untangling herself from his grasp, she clasped her hand in her own and tugged him to the bedroom.

And the rest they say is History.

* * *

THE END.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**

**Cheers,**

**Bera_Moon**


End file.
